


Love Potion

by RinRin24



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Harry Potter AU, M/M, bad attempts at humor, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 22:56:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: Yuta and the rest of the team came home from Osaka only to find Johnny locked in his room "trying to murder someone with some voodoo magic".Also, Donghyuck is pretty sure he's the only sane member of the group.





	Love Potion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> So, this is for taeswurst, because she requested Johnta. :) I hope you like it babe, and get well soon! :) 
> 
> Lately Johnny and Yuta had been acting so married, that I can't help but ship them soooo hard. This is also for all of us who can't handle their cuteness. <3 Like, have you guys read their rolling paper messages? *Rin dies from fangirling just because she's thinking about it*
> 
> Also, I wasn't sure about how to rate this. I went with mature in the end instead of explicit, but tell me if I should change it. :"D

"Finally, back home" Doyoung sighed as he let go off his suitcase. It was heavy as hell and he didn't want to carry it anymore. They just came back to Japan and he probably had more things now than when he took off. But, well, it's not every day that man can go to Japan, right?

"Welcome back" Jaehyun stepped to him with a gentle smile and pressed a soft kiss onto his boyfriend's lips. 

"Move, you're in my way" Came the friendly voice from behind Doyoung and the pairing, making Jaehyun chuckle softly and Doyoung groan. 

"I hear Yuta hyung also came back" Mark laugh came from the living room where the boy was sitting on the couch. Yuta smiled at this but didn't say anything as he went into the apartment finally. 

"Yeah, but he left his manners there" Taeil groaned in the back as he lifted up his own suitcase to get into the apartment. Donghyuck laughed somewhere in the apartment. 

"Be nice to each other" Taeyong said like a mom as he looked around. Mark was sitting on the couch, writing something into his notebook, while Jaehyun was helping Doyoung with his suitcase. Yuta was still trying to get to his room while Taeil was just sitting on his suitcase, collecting both the physical and willpower to get up and really carry it into his room. And he had heard Donghyuck's voice, so there was only one person missing now. 

"Where's Johnny?" He looked around. There was no way he could miss out on someone as tall as Johnny, so he clearly wasn't in the living room like the rest. 

"Probably trying to murder someone in his room with voodoo magic" Haechan said as he stepped out from the kitchen with a cup in his hand. 

"What?" Taeyong asked, not really understanding. 

Donghyuck shrugged.  
"He locked himself into his room and had been making strange noises since the morning. Sometime he comes out to carry in some things from the kitchen, but then he always locks himself up again" he said, lifting the glass to his mouth to drink. 

Taeyong looked at Yuta first then at Taeil. The three exchanged looks like they were communicating each other through that. And they almost seemed to understand each other, but then the oldest opened his mouth:  
"Do you think he went mad?" He asked, his voice quiet so Johnny wouldn't hear him if he was trying eavesdrop. 

Taeyong and Yuta looked at each other.  
"He fell pretty badly last time we were trying that going down for Cherry Bomb" Taeyong said and Yuta nodded softly. 

"He hit his head really hard that time, had a headache for two days afterwards" Nakamoto added and now it was Taeyong's turn to nod. 

Mark and Donghyuck were watching them; Mark fully in the story, like they were really talking about a madman in the house, while Haechan had an amused smirk on his lips. He was surrounded by idiots. He had always known this, but they never failed to amaze him. 

"Someone should go in..." Mark said, watching them from behind the couch. Only his eyes showed as he almost hid behind it. He felt the need to get the protection from the furniture if Johnny suddenly came out of his room and started to run around with some crazy voodoo thing. Donghyuck only gave him an amazed look. Yeah, he most certainly was the only sane person in the room. 

The three elder looked at each other again, trying to figure out who should be the one to go in. Taeil quickly raised his hands up to show that he won't do it. Yuta and Taeyong was now eyeing each other, really communicating through only glances. They can't send in one of the youngers, they knew that. Taeil won't do it, and if they went into Jaehyun and Doyoung's room right now they would be even more traumatised than they would be with Johnny.  
Yuta pointed his chin at Taeyong as in saying ' _You're the leader.'_ The elder shook his head and pointed at Yuta with his chin. ' _You're his boyfriend.'_

The other three in the room was watching the silent conversation without any sound. They were afraid to break the mode the two were in. It was kind of amazing how they understood each other.  
But then someone else decided it for them. 

Johnny burst out of his room and made big movements with a stick in his hands.  
"Immobulus!" He shouted, surprising everyone enough so that they stayed motionless. He quickly grabbed Yuta's arm and pulled him into their room, closing the door after them. The rest could only blink. 

"Am I the only one who saw a black blanket around his neck as a cape?" Haechan asked, laughing out loud. The others only shook their heads.

*************

Yuta let out a surprised yelp when Johnny grabbed his arm and pulled him away. His suitcase tumbled over but Yuta couldn't reach for it as he was pulled into the room and the door closed after them.

"Johnny, what the hell are you..." Yuta started, but Johnny placed his finger against his lips softly to shut him up. He himself was also so close to his boyfriend Yuta could feel the warmth radiating from his body. 

"Sssh, the muggles will soon recover from my spell" he said in a shushed voice. Yuta looked up at him. Johnny had a black blanket tied around his shoulders in a way it formed a hood over his head and the rest fall onto his broad back like a cape. He had a wood stick in his right hand. 

"So, you finally had time to look at the pictures we made at Hogwarts?" Yuta asked, remembering that he had sent Johnny a few pictures and selfies when they were at the Universal Studio Japan, but the elder didn't have time to look at them. 

Johnny's face lit up as he hugged Yuta's waist tight, giving a kiss to his forehead.  
"I've always known that you're a wizard too! Now our kids can be pure-blood!" He laughed softly and lifted Yuta up to spin him around. Yuta laughed and hugged Johnny's shoulder. 

"Yeah, sure" he said, giving Johnny a kiss when he finally stopped spinning. He knew that Johnny loved Harry Potter and would really like the Hogwarts in Japan, but he didn't think that it would bring these kind of consequences. Not that he minded though, Johnny seemed to have fun and that was enough for Yuta. 

The elder gave him a satisfied smile and then leaned down for a kiss again. This was a little longer and he held Yuta tighter, trying to catch up with all the things they had missed during the time Yuta was in Japan. 

When they broke apart Yuta smiled at him as he spoke up. 

"Donghyuck said that you've been here all day and only went to the kitchen sometimes. Did Professor Snape give you detention or you just did your potions homework?" He asked, his arms still around Johnny's neck. Playing along for a while won't hurt.

"He wouldn't give me detention. I'm in Slytherin after all" he said, knowing very well that his boyfriend was also in Slytherin. "I was just trying out something." He said. 

"What?" Yuta asked, pulling away a little. He needed to stand on his tippy toes to reach up to Johnny and it was tiring after a while. But luckily, the elder didn't mind it as he let Yuta go and went backwards. 

"You'll see" he said as he went to the desk in the corner. Now Yuta finally had a moment to look around the room. The blinds were closed so it was dark inside, only the lava lamp Yuta knew Johnny stole from Doyoung was giving off some purple light in the moment. A few seconds earlier it was green. Yuta sat down onto the bed and looked at Johnny's back as he did _something._ Yuta wasn't sure what he was doing. 

"Drink this, my dear housemate" Johnny said as he turned around. He was holding a cup with a strange looking purple coloured drink in it. Yuta eyed the drink suspiciously as Johnny offered it to him. 

"What's this?" He asked, but took the cup from his boyfriend. Johnny told him that he loved him, so he probably wasn't trying to poison him. Right?

"Don't worry, it's not toxic" Johnny said, pressing a soft kiss onto Yuta's forehead once again. 

"Okay..." Yuta murmured and lifted the cup to his mouth. He was just about the drink the liquid, when he noticed what Johnny was about to do.  
"Why are you looking the door?" He asked. 

Johnny stopped mid-motion, like a kid caught red-handed.  
"No reason" he said as he turned the key in the lock. 

"Johnny" Yuta called out, making his lover look at him. He could tell by Johnny's expression that he also wanted to spill the beans, he was just playing hard to get. 

"Just drink that thingy" Johnny said, pointing at the cup in Yuta's hand. He squatted down in front of his boyfriend and placed his chin on his knee. He looked like a dog waiting for his owner to give him a bite of his dinner. Yuta could almost imagine him waggling his tail if he was a dog. He smiled at the thought as he once again brought the cup to his lips. 

"I hope you're not poisoning me" he said, but drink out the cup in one go. He was surprised to find out that it was just blueberry juice. He looked at the cup in his hand and then down at his lover.  
"Why did you close the door for this?" He asked. Johnny smiled at him knowingly as he reached for the cup and took it from him. He placed it on the night table as he spoke up. 

"Because after you drink the love potion you'll fall in love with the first person you see" he said as he stood up just so he could push Yuta back on the bed and climb on top of him. 

"And you think you're the most suitable person to be the one I see first?" Yuta asked and threw his arms around Johnny's wide shoulders. 

"Definitely don't want you to see Taeyong or Jaehyun first" Johnny said, lowering himself onto his forearms. Their noses were almost touching like that. Yuta smiled. 

"Shame on them, I saw you first" he said, and pulled Johnny down for a kiss. 

It tasted like blueberry and Johnny. Yuta's favourite love potion. His fingers went into Johnny's dark hair and pushed the hood off as he opened his mouth for Johnny's tongue. He opened his legs a little wider so the elder could get even closer to him. 

Yuta turned his head away and broke the kiss with this to breath. Johnny just leaned to Yuta's neck instead and started pressing kisses there. Nakamoto felt the warmth spread in his body from that.  
"Can I take your robe off?" He asked, fisting the material on Johnny's back. He felt Johnny smirk against the skin on his neck before he moved up and looked Yuta in the eyes. 

"Only if your shirt also comes off" he said, giving Yuta a smile. It was a really good deal for him. Yuta snorted but nodded eventually. 

"Deal" he said, pressing his lips onto Johnny's shortly before he started untying the blanket around his shoulders. Johnny let him threw the material onto the floor before he sat up onto his heels so that Yuta could also sit up. 

Nakamoto quickly followed his lower into a sitting position and took off his shirt, just so he could kiss him again. His fingers found their way into Johnny's hair as he pulled him close, and lay back down onto the bed. He loved to feel Johnny's weight on top of him, it reassured him that his lover was real and there. 

Johnny smiled into the kiss, gladly responding to it as he hands started roaming on Yuta's upper body. Yuta's skin was soft as his fingers caressed it over his body and he could feel the muscles of his abs underneath them. He could feel his ribs a little better than he would've liked it, but he knew that it wasn't Yuta's fault that he was skinny. 

Johnny pulled back from the kiss, just so he could pamper Yuta's neck with soft pecks. Yuta sighed at the feeling, his fingers still holding Johnny's hair. 

"You still have your shirt, not fair" Yuta murmured softly, turning his head away, revealing more skin to Johnny. He could feel on his neck when Johnny's lips pulled into a smirk.

"And what do you give for it?" He asked, looking up at his lover. One of his hands was already slipping into his pants at his side, just to give Yuta some hint what he wanted in exchange. 

Yuta probably got the hint because he chuckled lowly.  
"Take it" he said.

Johnny's smirk turned into a happy smile as he hand got to Yuta's pants and started undoing it. He quickly pulled the zipper down and watched Yuta's reaction when his hand brushed over the bulge in his pants. He smiled fondly when Yuta bit onto his hand not to make a sound. Johnny got off the bed and pulled the pants and his socks with him, leaving his boyfriend only in his underwear. He stilled for a second, watching him. It never failed to surprise him every single time they did this, how gorgeous Yuta was. 

"You're so beautiful" he whispered, making Yuta blush softly. Johnny always told him that he was beautiful and he loved him, but it was still making Yuta embarrassed and so happy. 

He looked at Johnny and lifted his arms up.  
"Come back here" he said softly, surprising Johnny, who just stood there. But in the next moment Johnny shed his shirt and pants in record time just so he could be back in his lover's arms. 

"How could I refuse a request like this?" He asked, falling back into Yuta's arms. Their noses touched as he said this, making Yuta smile and snort. 

"This wasn't a request, dumbass" he said as placed his legs around Johnny's waist to keep him close. Johnny took off more clothes than Yuta originally asked for, but who was he to complain?

"Sorry, I forgot who I was talking to" Johnny laughed, pressing his lips against Yuta's. Yuta kissed him back instantly without hesitation. Johnny licked Yuta's lower lip as in asking for entrance which he was granted immediately. He held himself up on his left forearm as his right hand caressed Yuta's thigh. 

Yuta moaned into the kiss as their crotches touched through the material of their underwear. He moved his hips up softly, moving against Johnny in a slow rhythm. 

Johnny pulled back from the kiss and leaned his forehead against Yuta's shoulder.  
"God, you don't know what you do to me" he said, pressing a kiss onto Yuta's collarbone. He rolled his hips against Yuta's. 

"Probably what you do to me" he said and brought his hand to Johnny's face to make him look up at him and kiss him again softly. It was now just a soft peck on the lips, nothing passionate like earlier, and it was followed with a beautiful smile from Yuta. Johnny smiled back and laughed. 

"We're so domestic it's disgusting" he laughed, leaning his forehead against Yuta's before pressing a kiss onto his mouth once again. 

Yuta gave his lover a mischievous smile as he hooked his finger into the waistband of Johnny's underwear.  
"Want to do something really disgusting?" He asked, whispering it against Johnny's mouth. His lips brushed against his. 

"Yes, please" Johnny answered, before kissing Yuta again messily. Their tongues fought for dominance as Yuta pushed down Johnny's underwear as far as he could reach, but after that Johnny helped him out. He took if off and pushed it onto the floor before he reached for Yuta's and pulled it off of him. 

"Do you have lube?" Yuta asked, as he spread his legs when Johnny let his boxers fall on the floor. Johnny smiled and pulled out the drawer of the bedside-table. He took out a bottle. 

"I went shopping while you were away" he said as he climbed back onto the bed. He leaned down and pressed a kiss onto Yuta's chest. 

"What I shopped are outside, in my suitcase" Yuta said, caressing Johnny's soft locks. He spread his legs a little more when Johnny opened a bottle and pulled his knees up. 

Johnny snorted.  
"Those can wait" he said as he moved even closer to Yuta. He coated his fingers in lube and moved them to his lover's hole. 

"You're ready, babe?" He asked, caressing Yuta's thigh with his free hand. 

"Yeah" Yuta nodded softly and lay back down and tried to relax. It hurt in the beginning and the lube was cold, but soon it warmed up and the pain turned into pleasure. Yuta couldn't help but moan as he thrusted back against the fingers. 

"Johnny, ah, it's enough" he said, as he reached up to touch his face. Johnny leaned down to him. "I want you" Yuta whispered softly. 

"Are you sure, love?" Johnny asked, his hand still. 

Yuta smiled at him.  
"Yes, I'm sure" he said, moaning softly when Johnny pulled his fingers out. He pushed himself up a little and extended his hand for the condom that Johnny took into his hand. "Give it here" he said and without waiting for an answer he took it and tore it open. 

Johnny whipped his hand clean with a tissue and then moaned when he felt Yuta's hand on his shaft. Yuta pumped him a few times before he rolled the condom onto him. He pressed kisses onto Johnny's chest and neck as he did so, pleasing his lover with his hands. 

"Yuta, baby, enough. I want to come with you" Johnny said, pulling Yuta away by his hair. He leaned down to take his lips as he used his body to force Yuta into a laying position again. 

Yuta moaned softly when he felt Johnny's hands spreading his thighs ever more; this was the first time he was happy that he needed to stretch a lot for their next comeback. 

Johnny pulled back and looked at his boyfriend while he positioned himself at Yuta's entrance.  
"Relax for me, love" he said as he slowly pushed in. Yuta's breath hitched in his throat for a moment as he tried to relax his muscles. 

But he was always first in Johnny's priority list. The elder held him, whispered him reassuring things and how much he loved him as he waited for Yuta to adjust to him. He only moved when Yuta told him so. He made sure Yuta reached his peak first and kissed him through it before he himself came into the condom. 

"So, what did you get in Japan?" Johnny asked as he climbed under the covers, next to his naked lover. Only his head could be seen out of the covers. 

"You'll see it tomorrow, because there's no way I'm going out for my suitcase today" he laughed and snuggled against Johnny's broad chest. 

"Guess I have to wait then" he sighed dramatically, pulling a face. Yuta grimaced at him, and then looked around the room. He spotted the blueberry juice on the desk and the black robe on the ground. He smiled as he once again looked at his boyfriend. 

"Where did you get your "wand"?" He asked, laughing softly as he pointed at the stick on the end of the bed with his nose.

Johnny laughed.  
"I picked it up on the street" He said. "But it functioned well while making the love potion, so I'll keep it" he said, caressing Yuta's skin softly. 

Yuta smiled against his chest and closed his eyes. 

Johnny didn't need to know yet that he brought him a real magic wand from the Hogwarts as a present. That could wait until tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it, thank you for reading! :)  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! :) 
> 
> Talk to me on twitter: [Rinrin2442](https://twitter.com/RinRin2442)


End file.
